CSIa game
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: This is a dream i had and i was in Wendy's position. it is wierd so be warned and if you're into wierd give it a go... gets less wierd as it goes along and only the first bit was my dream i just continued it. t rated but unsure. Wendy POV.
1. the game

I stood there with him at the crack of dawn. He kept chatting and directing his comments at me but I was paying no attention to him. I was thinking. Of my mother. I came out of the trance when the door opened in front of us. We were meant to be meeting an old friend; however, when the doorway revealed my father I was too gobsmacked to speak. David noticed the distress on my face.

'Father? What're you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same Wendy'

'I'm here to see Henry'

'I'm afraid Henry…is no longer with us'

My face dropped and I felt my eyes well up with tears. They hadn't been this full since my mother had passed. Her last dying wish had been that I married and soon after she passed and most girls would be married by thirteen here, yet I was but twenty-three and still unwed. My father wanted me to marry…a man of respectable taste; however, in his eyes, my suitor wouldn't come soon, even though I had been asked more than ten times. My father had suggested I marry someone like David; but he had not yet asked for my hand. I'm not as young as I used to be. In my mother's opinion if I wasn't wed by fifteen then I would never be. But my father's opinion differed in that he thought of me as a rose and all I needed was the correct suitor and I would bloom. They'd had many an argument over it; and the last time I'd heard the word married was when my mother passed.

My father heard a crash from behind him and ushered us from the house. We got to the street where we saw several French army members.

'Go! Inform the king! Do not return!'

We turned to run.

'And Wendy…'

I turned back to face my father.

'…get married won't you. I give you my blessing to whoever it may be'

A shot fired and my father fell to the floor dead.

'Father!'

'Wendy, no! Come on! We have to go!'

I went to run to him but David grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

We reached the edge of town where we found two horses. One was a snowy white; the other a deep chestnut brown. I mounted the white while David mounted the brown and we took off towards the king's home.


	2. anger

It took several days but we eventually reached the king. We neared the castle and rode swiftly every step. We got nearer, slowed and jumped off of our horses. We gave them to a stable boy who took them and we ran forth to the keep. There the king sat on his throne of gold. He wasn't as I'd expected and yet he was somewhat familiar to me.

'Who are you? And what is it you want?'

'King Gilbert, your highness, this is Lady Wendy and I am Lord David. We came to tell you of the invasion in the South'

'What invasion?'

'The French your highness'

'The French! Invading! Jim! Send out troops led by Nick, Warrick and yourself'

'Yes, your highness'

'Thank you Jim. You two; with me!'

'Yes your highness'

We didn't know what is it was that the king wanted to talk with us about. But by my reckoning it would not be good. He led us to a room which was furnished with a bed lined with red and gold, a dresser, a chair, and a wardrobe.

'You may stay here. You cannot return to your town'

'We understand'

'Wait…you are not wed?'

'No your highness, I have been asked many a time but my father had denied every offer. He was waiting for someone suitable'

'I understand, how old are you?'

'But twenty-three'

'But twenty-three and still unwed? I do not believe it! You are the only woman I have met of your age unwed! Are you not looking for a suitor?'

'I am, and my father's dying wish was that I wed and his dying words were he gives his blessing to anyone I wed'

He nodded in understanding and left the room. I looked to the floor in embarrassment of the topic just discussed. I sighed a deep breath and a lock of my hair came loose tugging at my eyelashes. I ignored it and blinked. David took a step towards me and tucked the lock behind my ear causing me to look up at him. His eyes flickered between mine and my lips. Mine flickered betwixt his gorgeous eyes and his glorified lips. They parted slightly and his hand griped my chin. We leaned in and our lips connected causing a spark of electric through my body. I loved it.

_Computer is preparing to hibernate_

'NO!' I shouted at it.

The screen went black.

'NO!' I screeched

There was a knock at the door and Cathrine came in.

'Are you ok?'

'The computer turned off just as she was kissing David!'

She let out a giggle.

'It's not funny!'

'So is! Hey Sara; get in here!'

Sara came in blurry-eyed. She looked half asleep.

'What is it?' she yawned

'You know Wendy does that Hero Quest thing'

'Yeah'

'Her character kissed another one and the computer shut down' she laughed

'It's not funny'

'Oh my god; I want details!' Sara said now fully awake

Cathrine and I laughed at her sudden change.

'Ok, so the two of us were with the king, he showed us to a room and talked to us and then he left me and this other guy in the room and my character got embarrassed cause the king asked her why she wasn't married and David kind of kissed her…' I said smiling like I was in a daydream

'…Then the screen went blank' Cathrine added bringing me back to reality.

'Yes thank you! Thanks for the reminder!'

'Welcome'

We had been crashing at mine since Sara was in an argument with Grissom and Cathrine's house was flooding and no-one else had offered to take them in. So we had decided on a "girly sleepover".


	3. realisation

The next day we were back at work and Sara and Grissom had gotten back together again. It was something that I had thought would last for longer. But you never know what'll happen with these two. They're not typical boyfriend/girlfriend. Yeah; they fight but they always get back together again and it tends to be the same day or at latest the next. They were in love. I was a lot different however. What I wanted wasn't what I was supposed to want. I was supposed to want someone proper, kind, helpful, nice, that type but instead I wanted someone who was; a bit of a daredevil, someone who would go to great lengths just for me. Just then I heard a frustrated groan from the other lab. I was slightly confused so I went to find what the noise was. I found Hodges there.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah; Wendy I'm fine just a little frustrated'

'Why's that?'

'Ever heard of Hero Quest?'

'Heard of it? I love it!'

'Cool, anyway the girl I'm with on it, she bailed on me, we kissed and she logged out'

'Oh my god! That was you! God I'm sorry. And I didn't log out, the computer battery died and I lost the charger for it'

'She did…' Cathrine said coming in '…she even screamed at the computer for it cause she liked kissing you so much. Anyway we've got to get some work done, how's my stuff coming along?'

'Done, it was honey'

'Thanks Hodges'

She left the room and it was just me and Hodges in the room. I dropped my head and stared at the floor in embarrassment of what Cathrine had just told Hodges. A lock of hair fell to my face. Hodges took a step towards me and tucked the lock of hair behind my ear. I looked up.

'How about we finish that scene?' he asked

His lips captured mine and we stood there until we had to release one another for air. We rested our heads against one another's and intertwined hands.


	4. a mix up

TEN YEARS LATER

We had left work but we were still in Vegas. We had given up on the game as we already knew how it ended. We were living it. My phone rang.

'Hello' I said

'Mum' the reply came

'Hey baby what is it?' I questioned

'This man says you have to come here and talk to him and daddy has to come too' she informed me

'Put him on' I told her

'Hello' he said

'Hello, can I help you?' I asked

'Yes I need you to come in ma'am I'm afraid your daughter has been in a homicide' he replied

'Ok can I ask your name?' I quiried

'Jim Brass…'

'I'll be there in twenty I'll get my husband'

'Don't you need an address?'

'Nope'

Twenty minutes later me and David had pulled up and were walking into the building. We got in and headed to the interrogation rooms. We opened the door.

'Brass' David greeted

'Mum, daddy' our daughter smiled

'Hi baby'

'Wait Wendy? Hodges? You're her parents?'

'Yeah, you have tough opposition. What'd she do?'

'Murder'

'What?'

'Jessica got killed and they think it was me mummy'

'Brass a word please' David said

They went out of the room and shut the door. I sat with Annie. The door opened to show Henry.

'Hey I heard you were here'

'Hey Henry; how are you?'

'I'm ok; you?'

'I'm good'

'So; what brings you back?'

'Annie'

'Who? Oh the suspect'

'You mean my daughter?'

'Your daughter?'

'Yes my daughter!'

The door opened.

'Wendy; they're letting Annie go'

'Ok thanks David, come on let's go'

'Thank you mum, thank you daddy'

'You're welcome honey'

She gave a wide grin and we walked out.


	5. black

When we got to the car there was a large bang and I fell to the floor. I felt dizzy and I wanted to close my eyes and sleep. David rushed to my side and put pressure on my stomach. Annie sat by my side.

'Mummy?'

I could feel the warm trickle of my blood against my stomach and it was causing his hands to slip. Tears trickled down his face and Annie's face. She looked confused. The want to sleep was becoming overwhelming.

'Don't sleep; Wendy! Don't sleep!'

My eyes were fluttering open and closed letting tears slip. I could hear shouting and screaming from nearby. All I wanted was to sleep and yet I knew I shouldn't. I knew if I did there would be little or no chance of turning back. I wouldn't see David and Annie again if I did. And yet my body was persuading my eyes to shut. My eyes shut.

'I love you' I spluttered

Darkness consumed me and I felt nothing. Heard nothing. Saw nothing. Tasted nothing. Smelt nothing. It was just the dark.


End file.
